Cálido
by Freedom Released
Summary: Le dolía que todas sus ex le dijeran que era tan frío como el hielo… Por eso empezó a amarla, porque ella lo hacía sentir cálido. [One-Shot]


**Título: **Cálido.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** Semi-UA, leve OoC.

**Serie:** Fairy Tail.

**Pareja:** Gray F. & Lucy H.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.242 palabras.

**Resumen:** Le dolía que todas sus ex le dijeran que era tan frío como el hielo… Por eso empezó a amarla, porque ella lo hacía sentir cálido.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Fairy Tail como sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad

**Cálido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y otra relación a la mierda.

No entendía por qué le pasaban estas cosas. Cada vez que se enamoraba de alguien siempre pasaba lo mismo: ella al final terminaba partiéndole el corazón y abandonándolo con el argumento de que él es alguien que no puede amar al ser un tempano de hielo incapaz de sentir. Y puede que fuera verdad.

Las primeras veces había querido creer que era culpa de las chicas por no comprenderle y a la vez la suya por haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada. Con ese pensamiento se levantaba, se volvía a enamorar… Y meses después volvía a pasar exactamente lo mismo. Ahora ya creía que era su culpa. Quizás era verdad que no las hacía sentir queridas, que congelaba los sentimientos de todos los que trataran amarle.

¿Acaso no merecía ser amado? Puede que su destino fuera estar solo y sin nadie. Porque era de hielo, y el hielo no puede estar cerca del fuego porque se acabará derritiendo, convirtiéndose en agua fría que correrá en pequeños ríos hasta el fuego apagándolo. Ese era el ciclo en el que estaba metido, y del cual nunca saldría.

Caminaba sin rumbo y como alma en pena por los pasillos de su instituto, intentando no hundirse en esa soledad que creía que al final acabaría consumiéndolo por completo.

De repente, sintió un ligero golpe en su pecho y salió de sus pensamientos.

Una chica.

—Auch… —se quejaba desde el suelo una joven de cabellos plateados, sobándose la cabeza con una mano en la que tenía un precioso tatuaje rosa.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no se estaba fijando por donde iba, y que había ocasionado, de nuevo, que alguien saliera herido por su causa.

—Lo siento… ¿Estás bien? —Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica subió su rostro y se sonrojó al ver el atractivo del joven. Aunque había algo que le había llamado la atención, en sus ojos había una luz de tristeza que no sabía explicar. Se le oprimió el pecho al mirarla más fijamente; ese chico debe de estar sufriendo mucho, y lo peor es que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Le cogió la mano que caballerosamente le había tendido y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas que segundos antes se habían desperdigado por el suelo a causa del golpe.

—Sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada. —Dirigió una gran sonrisa al muchacho, para confirmarle que no estaba molesta ni nada por el estilo.

Al ver esa preciosa sonrisa, algo dentro de él se llenó de paz y tranquilidad. Esa chica era demasiado hermosa, ¿cómo es posible que no la hubiera visto antes?

—Me alegro. No te conozco —admitió—, ¿eres nueva?

—Sí, acabo de llegar a Fairy Tail, estaba buscando mi taquilla.

El chico de cabellos negros rio ante esa respuesta.

—Pues vas un poco mal, las taquillas están en la otra dirección. —Le rubia puso un puchero que le pareció adorable—. Si quieres, puedo llevarte.

—¿Lo harías? ¡Muchas gracias! Es… —Miró un pequeño papel— la 207.

Se sorprendió al escuchar ese número. Y algo en su interior se puso muy feliz, pero también una parte se sentía asustado y preocupado.

—Estás… a mi lado —dijo aún sin poder asimilarlo—. Soy la 206.

La chica sonrió sorprendida.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Debe de ser el destino, ¿no crees?

—Eso parece. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lucy Heartfilia, ¿y tú?

—Gray Fullbuster.

Y de ese modo, una chica un tanto peculiar se había metido en la vida de uno de los chicos más rechazados de todo el instituto, devolviéndole la alegría de volver a tener a alguien que le quisiera.

**.**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Lucy había llegado a Fairy Tail y conocido a Gray. Él le había presentado a su mejor amigo Natsu y a su mejor amiga Erza; se volvieron inseparables.

En el fondo estaba celoso, Lucy había profesado a los cuatro vientos que Natsu era su mejor amigo. Eso le dolió, porque por fin había encontrado a alguien que no se alejaba de él. Por fin había conseguido a alguien que le hacía sentir cálido, y pensaba que la estaba perdiendo.

No podría culparla si estuviera enamorada de su amigo pelirrosa, aunque no estuviera interesado en ella, estaba más que claro que era mucho mejor partido que él. Todas las rupturas anteriores le habían hecho ver que cualquier persona podía ser un mejor partido, y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaban. Él no valía para hacer feliz a nadie, simplemente los convertía en agua congelada y los hacía alejarse sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Incluso le sorprendía que Natsu y Erza fueran sus amigos.

Ellos ya sabían de sus sentimientos por la rubia, e incluso lo habían estimulado para que se los confesara. Pero eso era algo que no iba a hacer. No, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a la persona que se había convertido en la más importante de su vida. Siempre que pasaba eso, al intentar ir más allá en una relación, acababa fracasando. No permitiría que eso pasara con ella. Prefería estar siempre como amigo, que estar un tiempo como pareja y que Lucy se alejara de él diciendo que no era alguien que pudiera dar un amor cálido y sincero. Prefería eso a nada.

O eso creía.

Cuando fue a su taquilla, vio a Lucy en la suya al lado de Sting, un ricachón que iba en su misma clase. Se reían, coqueteaban, sonreían, se divertían. Eso lo llenaba de cólera, no soportaba que otros chicos se acercaran a ella, y menos Sting. Todos en ese instituto sabían que estaba por la rubia, y no permitiría que alguien como él la tuviera. No se la merecía, era demasiado, se merecía a alguien mejor.

Ni corto ni perezoso, y al ver que ese estúpido estaba dispuesto a besar a la chica de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, se acercó a una velocidad jamás imaginada y tapó la boca de Lucy con su mano, haciendo que Sting chocara con ella y no pudiera llegar a los labios de la chica.

Cuando el rubio se separó —y con tal acto haciendo que Gray quitara su mano de la boca de Lucy—, estuvo a punto de propinarle un puñetazo si la voz de su intento de conquista lo detuviera.

—Gray, ¿por qué has…? —Ni siquiera podía hablar de la sorpresa. Estaba con un fuerte sonrojo en su tez facial y sin por articular nada coherente.

El pelinegro en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Había hecho el ridículo. No era nadie para interponerse en ese beso, era Lucy quién tenía que decidirlo, y estaba claro que ella no estaba interesada en pararlo.

—Yo… —empezó—, lo siento.

Dicho esto, se marchó corriendo por la dirección en la que había llegado, mirando al suelo con la vista nublada. Su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese lugar y reprocharse por no haber detenido sus instintos celosos y sobreprotectores.

La chica se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que el muchacho se había marchado algo preocupada. Ni siquiera había podido preguntarle nada, ¿por qué lo habría hecho? Ella no quería ser besada por Sting, no. Es más, si hubiera ocurrido lo hubiera apartado de un golpe. Desde que llegó al instituto solo tenía pensamientos por el chico que momentos antes había interrumpido el momento y que justo después salió huyendo de la escena.

Sí, estaba enamorada de Gray. No sabía por qué, pero lo estaba. Muchas le habían dicho que estaba loca y que pronto entendería que ese chico solo transmite frialdad y que nunca podría quererla como debería. Siempre que le decían eso les decía que no tenían razón y que estaban equivocadas, pero ellas simplemente le decían: "No dirás que no te hemos avisado".

¿Por qué decían esas cosas de Gray? Él, aunque no lo pareciera, era un gran chico que merecía que lo quisieran. No se merecía que dijeran esas cosas de él solo porque ellas no supieran comprender los sentimientos que tenía. Ellas eran las que no sabían comprenderlos, y se excusaban en que el chico no sabía cómo amar.

Inmediatamente como su cerebro la avisó de que tenía que hacer algo, corrió siguiéndolo dejando a su otro pretendiente con un fuerte enfado por haberle fastidiado la conquista.

**.**

Gray había llegado, sin casi darse cuenta, a una de las pistas abandonadas de fútbol que ya no se utilizaban que había detrás del gimnasio. Ese sitio se lo había enseñado Natsu cuando se conocieron, siempre se escabullían ahí cuando había alguna clase que no les gustaba y querían saltarse. Nadie iba por ahí, así que era el escondite perfecto para que unos niños hicieran pellas*****. Y por lo tanto, también el sitio perfecto del que huir de cierta mujer.

Lo que no había tenido en cuenta, era que ella también se sabía ese escondite al ser amiga del pelirrosa. Ese chico no valía para guardar secretos, siempre andaba contando todo a todos. Lo maldecía por eso.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de su persona y se giró, descubriendo a la persona de la cual huía ahí mismo. Estaba jadeando, por lo que supuso que había corrido hasta ahí.

—¿Lucy? —Se sentía idiota, claro que era ella.

—Gracias al cielo, estás aquí. —Suspiró ella—. Necesito hablar de lo de antes.

Todos los músculos se tensaron. _Ahí iba el rechazo y la humillación._

—Mira, lo siento... Fue estúpido, pero no pude detenerme al ver a ese intentando besarte. No lo podría soportar.

Si era el momento de decir la verdad, era ese. Total, no se iba a poner peor, ya la había fastidiado.

Lucy, un tanto sorprendida por aquella confesión, frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—¿Estúpido? Me ahorraste el trabajo de darle un golpe. Pero, Gray, ¿por qué no lo podrías soportar? —habló con una voz suave y comprensiva.

Él suspiró, cansado.

—Porque no me gustaría que me quitaran a la persona que quiero. —Lucy iba a decir algo, pero la cortó—. Y no, no voy a pedirte que salgas conmigo ni que seas mi novia, ni voy a esperar que sientas lo mismo que yo. Sé que no es así, y aunque así fuera, no te lo pediría de todas formas.

Al escuchar eso último, se extrañó en extrema manera y se acercó aún más al chico, que se encontraba de pie delante de ella, apenas a unos dos metros de ella.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque no serviría de nada. Aunque me dijeras que sí, al tiempo te darías cuenta de que yo no soy alguien para ti. Todas lo dicen, soy frío, frío como el hielo. Congelo todos los sentimientos cálidos que me tocan y los destruyo, quedándome de nuevo solo. No quiero alejarte de mí, prefiero tenerte como amiga, si es que aún es posible, que romper lo que tenemos por mi simple inutilidad.

Lucy, enfadada, no estaba del todo segura de lo que tenía que refutar primero. No entendía cómo podía pensar eso de sí mismo. ¿No se daba cuenta de cómo era? Esas chicas le habían metido cosas en la cabeza que no eran verdad y lo habían convencido de cosas que no eran ciertas.

—Mira, tú no eres nada de eso. Tú eres cálido, solo que no te das cuenta. —Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de él mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Volvió a ver el dolor que había visto la primera vez que lo conoció. Ahora sabía por qué era, y no le gustaba—. Eres un gran chico, tienes un calor interior que envuelve siempre que te miro y me sonríes. ¿Qué eres hielo? ¿Qué congelas los sentimientos de los demás? Lo siento, pero estás equivocado, igual que todas esas chicas que te lo han dicho. Ellas no te conocen, yo sí, y te digo que no eres nada de eso. Si lo fueras, no me habría enamorado de ti.

Sintió algo nuevo nacer en su interior al escuchar todo eso. Se sentía bien, se sentía humano, se sentía _amado. _Lo quería, lo amaba, se lo había dicho. Comprendía sus sentimientos, le llegaba la calidez que creía que no existía, y lo había hecho ver que había sido injusto consigo mismo todo ese tiempo. Estaba claro, esa chica era especial. Demasiado especial, lo hacía sentir especial, y él la haría sentirse de la misma manera.

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y junto sus labios en un romántico beso. Sus bocas se movían en el mismo compás, sus lenguas se hallaban en una interminable lucha dentro de sus cavidades. Con ese roce se estaban diciendo todo lo que aún no se habían dicho, todos sus sentimientos estaban siendo transmitidos por ese medio. Cada uno se comprendida, se aceptaban, se amaban. Era algo que nadie más podría negar.

Juntaron sus frentes cuando el oxígeno hizo acto de protagonismo, mas sin poder impedir que quedaran fundidos en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo ella riendo.

—¿Qué? —habló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella lo miró con una profunda dulzura y antes de hablar, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—No me has congelado.

Gray sonrió aún más y la volvió a besar. En el fondo, él seguía pensando que era frío, pero que esa chica lo había fundido definitivamente. Ella era quién lo hacía sentir cálido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hacer pellas:<strong> Hacer novillos, o lo que es lo mismo: Dejar de asistir —o no asistir en un determinado momento— a alguna parte contra lo debido o acostumbrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora: <strong>Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Gray y Lucy**… **¡Me encantan! Jaja, yo soy más de NaLu, pero el GrayLu también me gusta *-* Esta historia está hecha apartir de una situación similar que tuve con mi chico. Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Gracias por leer. Cuidaos.


End file.
